


And I'm Ready (For Whatever Comes Next)

by GhostOfTheFoot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired By a Sleeping at Last Song, M/M, Planning Adventures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTheFoot/pseuds/GhostOfTheFoot
Summary: After a long hero's journey, Link didn’t really know a life outside of adventure. That was alright with him, though; he actually tried to settle down in his home at Hateno, but found himself struck with an intense wanderlust. There was no mountain too high to climb, nor was there any river too coarse or wide or deep. He wanted to explore it all, and then some.His only regret that he ever had about his adventuring was not sharing it with someone. But maybe, just maybe, he could find someone to share his adventures with.Inspired by "Seven" - Sleeping At Last
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	And I'm Ready (For Whatever Comes Next)

After months or perhaps years of travel and monsters and fighting and  _ politics _ , Link didn’t really know a life outside of adventure. That was alright with him, though; he actually tried to settle down in his home at Hateno once Ganon fell, but found himself struck with an intense wanderlust, making every excuse that he could to travel across the fields and mountains. There was no mountain too high to climb, nor was there any river too coarse or wide or deep. He wanted to explore it all, and then some.

His only regret that he ever had about his adventuring was not sharing it with someone. Make no mistake, Link’s first love is and will always be adventure, but it does become incredibly lonely at the peak of Lanayru Mountain and across the empty fields that were once filled with monsters. Zelda decided to stay at Hyrule Castle as the next queen and Link supported her every step of the way, ready to drop everything at any moment to protect her once again if he was needed. He did miss their old days of discovering, but that was not an option anymore. She was done with adventure after all that she had gone through at the hands of Ganon. He didn’t make too many friends during his adventures either; Beedle cared more about business than anything, most of the past champions passed on, and without mentioning  _ names _ , a couple of the current champions got on his nerves more than he’d like to admit.

He did have one repeated correspondence, though, with the prince of Zora’s domain. He and Sidon exchanged many kind words for each other by paper and during Champion errands, and Sidon sometimes opened up about his own adventures from under the water. Perhaps Link could take him on an adventure. He felt comfortable with the man, and he didn’t exactly hurt the eyes to look at, if Link was honest. He felt his skin tingle and his face grow warm; he wasn’t sure if it was because of the promise of adventure or Sidon. Something about that man made him so weak, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

Trembling with excitement, Link grabbed his bag, haphazardly shoving clothes and food inside. He never knew how it held so much stuff, but he didn’t want to question it. He simply couldn’t wait for letters to travel across Hyrule and back, so after grabbing his Sheikah slate, gear, and journal, he took off on Epona to Zora’s domain. Keeping his balance on her back, Link opened his journal to consider his list of “Places to Go”. Honestly, there were so many places on that list that Link never knew where to start; maybe he’d let Sidon decide. Between the peaks above Kakariko and down every river in Hyrule, every place seemed perfect. As he neared Zora’s Domain, he saw the sun reaching its way into the late afternoon, with the breeze kissing his face and the tall grass dancing around him.

When he reached the domain, he got off of Epona and began to run through the watery walkways, towards the royal home, before catching himself, slowing to a brisk swagger.  _ Look cool, look cool _ , he thought as he approached the door that would hopefully lead to Sidon. He knocked, and then quickly looked over himself to fix any flaws in his appearance. As he looked up, the door opened to the exact person Link wanted to see. “Why, hello, dear hero! Always a pleasure to see you.”  Link couldn’t wait, blurting, “Are you free?” Sidon caught his antics in stride, replying, “Of course! I’m always free for you, Link! What are we doing today?” Link felt his excitement bubble back up as he took out his journal. “Well, I was hoping to go on an adventure, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me. You don’t have to, of course, but there were a few places that I wanted to visit, and I kind of wanted to share them with you if you-” Sidon interrupted, letting out a laugh and setting a large hand on Link’s shoulder and crouching down to his level. “After all that you’ve been through, I quite admire you for continuing to brave this world. Seeing that the worst of our dangers have passed, I would love to take this grand journey with you, young one!” Link jumped up in excitement, giving Sidon a quick hug before taking his hand to lead him out. He knew the perfect place now, one that would hopefully satisfy the both of them.

As Link led them out and towards his destination, he failed to see the royal-blue flush appearing on Sidon’s face.

They talked as they travelled, catching up on the time they had apart since their last meetings. Link gleefully detailed all of the new fish that he had caught, and Sidon boasted about how well he was doing his royal duties. They crossed bridges and fields, and began to scale the eastern mountains as the sun set. Sidon had no idea what their destination was, but Link knew that he trusted him to never bring them into danger (or at least get them out of it). Link brought him up, up, up through grassy paths and a stony mountainside that would have once been crawling with monsters. After hours of climbing, they finally reached the spot that Link sought out for.

Half-destroyed stone pillars encased a platform with a strange, glowing light. Crystals sprouted from the rocks of the mountain, sparkling against the night. Water calmly settled throughout the area, steaming despite the chilly heights. “Sidon, this is the Great Spring of Wisdom. I wasn’t able to see it for too long without the monsters, but it reminded me of you quite a bit.” Link brought him along the stones of the spring, waiting for his reaction. Sidon looked around, taking in the sights, and then gave Link the largest, sharpest smile that Link had seen on him. “I love it!”

And despite the surrounding lights, that was the most beautiful sight that Link had ever seen.

Opening his pack, Link sat them down with some drinks to watch the stars. If he was honest, though, Link was watching Sidon more than he was watching the sky. “Y’know, I tried to settle down and stop adventuring.” Sidon hummed questioningly. “Yeah, it didn’t last long. I just… I know that I only have this one life to live, and I want to see it all before I go. I’ve already done so much, though, and everyone else settled down at home after the big fight was over. I mean, I thought I was crazy for still wanting to go out! I guess I wanted to find a silver lining to all of this madness, but there are some sights that need a companion. So... seriously… Thank you so, so much for coming with me,” Link turned his head to look at Sidon, “There’s really no one else I’d rather be with right now.” This time, Link saw Sidon’s berry-blue flush as he smiled back at him.  _ Oh my god, are we about to kiss right now? _

His question was answered as Sidon rolled over, encasing him between his doubly large limbs, and enthusiastically kissed him. Despite his seemingly lipless fish face, Sidon’s mouth was pillow-soft against his as Link closed his eyes and reached up to wrap his arms around Sidon, clumsy but enthusiastic as he eagerly responded. Despite the altitude, everything felt warm both inside and out as he melted into Sidon and let himself fall completely. He thought that kissing Sidon would be a bit sharper, considering his pointy grin, but no; everything was soft, warm, and smooth.

As they separated, Link opened his eyes to see Sidon’s tail wagging back and forth, much more dog-like than shark-like. He was honestly speechless after the sudden show of affection, and he knew that he should say something and maybe tell Sidon how he felt, but he just didn’t quite have the words. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw burnt orange creeping up along the horizon. Nothing was going to take his eyes off of Sidon, though. He blurted out a “Cool,” along with some nervous giggling, covering his face as he felt himself blush. He felt Sidon sit up as he started rambling, “Oh my, Link, I’m sorry, have I done something wrong? I’ve been reading up on Hylian courtship, and I thought that this was one of those types of things! You seem to be having an adverse reaction, though, would you like me to go? I hope I’m not bothering you, I just-” Link stood and cut him off with another kiss, just a brush of the lips this time. “No, no, you got that right. I think you’re pretty neat, I just didn’t expect it.” Link smiled at him, genuine and light. “Hm, well, dear hero, would you care to accept my courtship so that I may accompany you on more… adventures?” Link nodded vigorously and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s shoulders, embracing him with as much care as he could give. Sidon stood up, picking Link up with him, and Link had never felt so safe. Feeling the sunlight creeping in, Link looked up to the sky.

On one side, the moon was still in full view, sharp and dim, reflecting the sun’s rays amongst blues. On the other side, the sun was rising with warm, fiery reds, enveloping the sky in light. It felt fitting, and Link and Sidon stood right in the middle, where blue and red mixed perfectly to create the most beautiful purple. Link knew that they would have beautiful days leading into new adventures, and he was so ready for whatever comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly self-indulgent, but I hope you like it!


End file.
